Nightmare of the Subconscious
by Lycanthropia1750
Summary: What if Harry was in Slytherin Draco and him were friends Ginny and Seamus are also in Slytherin and Draco is dating Ginny.
1. chapter 1

1This is for all you flamers out there. If my story sucks, say it sucks and then shut up. I do not want to be critiqued!

If you like it, thank you. This story is a what if. I am not Rowling and I do not share her story lines.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Nightmares of the Subconscious

This is a story that I wish would happen, it won't but I can still wish it would.

It is based around Rowling characters, but not her story lines. They are totally my ideas when it comes to the relationships where characters become involved.

Rowling doesn't do it like that. But I do. This is not Rowling's fan fic it's mine.

Draco awoke with a start.

"What the hell!" He jumped out of his bed and looked around the floor. Then he brushed his hands over his body rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Goyle asked, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I guess I was dreaming about bugs, lots of bugs." Draco stated then looked at the other boy and sneered. "What's it to you?"

"Don't know, just wondered." Goyle stated then turned over and went back to sleep.

Draco didn't, he sat up in an overstuffed chair in the middle of the common room for the rest of the night with the fireplace burning brightly.

The next morning in Potions class he nearly fell asleep at his desk. After classes in the Quidditch Pitch, he was even to tired to pick on anyone. Harry stared at him

and thought it was amusing when Draco almost fell from his broom. Madame Hooch was not amused, not in the least.

"Go to the hospital wing and get Madame Pomfrey to make you a potion to keep you awake during classes. I well not have injuries in practice." She stated then walked in a huff off the field.

Meanwhile...

That night after everyone had returned to their common rooms, Harry and Ron sat laughing about the way Draco was acting.

"Stupid git, looked like he fell asleep on his broom." Ron laughed as he sat with Harry.

"Yeah, did you see him fall in his potion cup this morning." Harry was nearly rolling with laughter.

"Yeah and then he walked into that wall after sup." Ron was holding his sides.

"You two are sure having fun. What's going on?" Hermione asked as she joined the two.

"Didn't you notice Malfoy in Potions this morning." Harry inquired.

"No, I was actually listening so I can pass." Hermione opened a book and started to read.

Meanwhile...

Draco looked through his bed thoroughly, then looked under it, after satisfying himself, he jumped in and snuggled down, pulling the covers up over his head.

Dream form...

Draco walked slowly up a very high steep flight of stairs, as he neared the doors the stairs would expand. He seemed to climb forever. Finally he reached the golden doors, but just as he stepped forward to grab the knocker, a trap door gave way below him. He yelled out and then felt himself fall he looked down and saw himself looking up covered in spiders and worms.

With a screech he jumped out of his bed and went straight to his knees, touching and feeling his body to make sure that it hadn't been real.

Meanwhile...

Harry got tired of reading and decided to put out the candle and sleep for awhile.

Dream form...

Harry walked down a flight of silver stairs and found himself in the Slytherin common room. Everyone greeted him warmly. He looked down at his robes and saw the dark green and silver of the Slytherins. He then walked over to a mirror and looked. He was still himself, except that he was wearing the robes of a Slytherin, a rich looking robe. His hair and eyes were the same.

"Harry, what's the matter?" A pretty red head asked as she walked up and put her arms around his neck. She was also wearing the Slytherin colors and she was,

Ginny. Why was Ginny in Slytherin? Why was he?

"Hey Harry, time to go mate." A very familiar voice called out to him. Seamus Finnegan stood holding a broom and waiting for him. Seamus a half-blood in Slytherin?

What the hell is going on? He left the common room and followed his friend to the Quidditch pitch.

"Come on Slytherin!" A group of first and second years called out. Harry looked over his team. There was Seamus, Ginny, Malfoy, Goyle, Nott, Zambini and another he didn't recognize. Then he looked to the opposing team. There sitting across from him was, Dean, two second years, a third year, Ron and Pavarti. The Gryffindor team glared at him and the rest of the Slytherins. When the Quaffle was set loose the Gryffindors meant business. Draco came up next to Harry and winked.

"You go left, Finnegan and I will keep em off ya." He smiled then tore off. He looked back and saw Draco hit a bludger right at Ron, Harry felt his stomach lurch.

He saw the snitch, maybe I can end this horror if I catch it. Harry thought. He grabbed the snitch and was about to head to the ground when the Gryffindor beater launched a bludger right at his head. The beater was Ron. He was glaring and meant to hurt Harry. Harry darted out of the way then quickly landed and held up the snitch. Slytherin won...

After the meet, they headed for their common room to celebrate. There in the center of the room was none other then Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape, they were in good moods. Lucius walked over and patted both Malfoy and Harry on the shoulders. "Fine game, fine."

"Well Potter, that is the fifth in a row you've won this year. Well done, well done. But what else can we expect from our star player." Snape clutched Harry's shoulder and sort of smiled, as good as Snape could. "And to think, I had misgivings about you being in Slytherin."

"Hey Potter, let's go harass Ginny's brother again and his mud blood girl friend. Last time you caused him to break out in a rash every time Hermione came near him.

That was great. You remember in 2nd year when you called that Granger a mud blood, then that Weasley tried to curse you and ended up cursing himself."

Harry looked at Malfoy, what is he talking about. I didn't call her a mud-blood. He did. Ron didn't try to curse me, he tried to curse Malfoy.

"Yeah, that was really great." Harry went along with Malfoy. Ginny came over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and then did the same to Malfoy, who brushed his hand against her arm.

"What's going on?" She asked then leaned back and rested her head on Malfoy's chest and put her legs across Harry's lap. Harry could see she was very comfortable with both of them. He looked at Malfoy who was giving Ginny a pure look of lust and wondered just how familiar they were.


	2. Chapter 2

A crash brought Harry back to the reality of his room in the Gryffindor Tower. He looked around and saw that a large owl was trying to get in. He got out of bed and ran to the window. After allowing the large bird in, he took the scroll that was tied to its leg. He opened it and began to read.

In the night, you shall be

sent to me.

In the night, you shall be

like me.

In the night, you shall be

me.

No longer good, the night will turn

you dark

No longer light, the good will turn

bad

No longer right, all will be

black.

Your eyes show your true colors

Your hair shows your true form

Your worse fear will be reality

Your reality will be there fear.

Harry read and reread the message but didn't seem to get it. What did it mean. He laid the scroll on the table next to his bed and then went back to sleep. As the night wore on he found himself walking into an unfamiliar room, with green covered beds and snake accents. He walked on and then stopped abruptly when he saw a picture of his parents on a table near one of the beds. The picture showed them standing looking lovingly at one another. When he picked up the picture, the inhabitants frowned and shook their heads. Then they went back to their approving glances of one another.

Next he found a picture of Ginny Weasley, she was smiling and blowing a kiss at him. He looked at the rest of the room and found another picture of Ginny on the table of another. Next to it was a picture of a pair of richly dressed blondes, one was Lucius Malfoy and the woman must be Narcissa. She was extraordinarily beautiful. Harry noticed that the table where his parents picture sat was a smaller picture of the Malfoy family, with Ginny and him all standing very proud and pure. He couldn't believe how Ginny looked, she was not the sweet girl he had rescued from Tom Riddle, this Ginny was a malicious creature, beautiful but the evil seeped from her. Harry looked at his own face, he nearly dropped the picture. The same attitude that Malfoy and Ginny showed was also on his own.

While he was reeling from the picture he began to look through his trunk. He found many odd things, one was Neville's remembrall. He came across some letters addressed to him, but the address was in care of the Malfoy Manor. He opened and began to read.

Dearest Harry,

Well here I am again. Stuck in this house of fools and idiots.

I wish I could spend the summer with you and Draco. I envy you having such

a beautiful home. How are dear Lucius and Narcissa. Tell Lucius I really liked the

pendant he helped Draco pick out. Oh and Harry thank you for the wonderful

bracelet.

Love always

Ginerva

The letter made Harry feel a little sick, but he managed to pick up and read another.

Hello Mate,

Thought I'd let you know that it well be another week before

I can meet up with you. My Da and Mum are raking me over the

coals again for getting stuck in Slytherin. I got fed up and told them

to bugger off and they grounded me so I won't be comin for another week.

Bye

Seamus.

Harry shook his head, Seamus told his parents to bugger off.

The next letter really caught his eye. It was a purple envelope.

Dear Harry,

Just a note to let you know that I do not blame you for ending our

relationship. I knew it was over. The shock of you actually telling me

is what caused me to be so mad. Forgive my foolish attitude.

Love Always

Cho Chang

Harry was really stumped by that one.

He decided to keep looking through his trunk. Soon he found the photo album with the picture of he, Ron and Hermione. Instead when he opened the cover he saw

himself, Malfoy, Ginny and Pansy Parkinson. Harry couldn't take any more he threw every thing back in and stalked out into the hallway that led to the stairs. As he headed toward the Great Hall he ran into Malfoy. The blonde boy clapped him on the shoulder in an act of friendship, just then Ginny walked up and squeezed in between them and they all walked back to the Common room. After listening to Malfoy and Ginny going on about causing a couple of first year Gryffindors to run to McGonagall crying they looked at Harry and seemed to be puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked trying to get Harry in a better mood, as she grabbed his knee and squeezed lightly. Harry had to admit, Ginny was very accustom to her living conditions. She only wore richly accented robes.

He also noticed that he and Malfoy were not the only ones who had pictures of dear Ginny, Seamus and Blaise also. He wondered who else had one.

"Aren't you packed yet?" Malfoy asked as he was walking by with his two lackeys Crabb and Goyle pulling his trunk along with their own.

"Huh?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Home, stupid. Father will be here to get us at any moment." Draco turned and walked towards the entrance. "What are you doing! You better not scratch that trunk!"

Harry heard Malfoy yelling at his so called friends.

"Harry, hurry Lucius will be here soon. I don't want to make him wait. He promised me a trip to London." Ginny stated to Harry as he drug his trunk into the common room.

"Please hurry!" She ran out her trunk being carried by a sad looking pair of house elves.

"Hey mate, see you in a couple of weeks, my parents said I might as will go to the Malfoy's since my mom got her appointment with the ministry." Seamus smiled as he pulled his trunk past.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right there." Harry tried to make something of all the strangeness, but the only thing that came to mind was that he had been cursed. But by whom.

Harry started feeling sick, he got up and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the water and splashed his face and as he ran his wet hands through his hair, it drew the hair away from his scar. The scar, he looked closer at his scar. Where was the scar?

Harry went to get his trunk and started walking with it. He felt more then sick he felt lost. He felt as if his life wasn't worth anything.

As he walked into the great hall he saw a very strange sight, Draco and Neville dueling. No this wasn't possible, not Neville. Neville was not the dueling kind.

But there he was in the perfect stance. He let a curse go and down went Draco. Next Draco sent his curse and it hit Neville sending him flying backward. Then Dumbledore came in and gave Harry a I know exactly what you're thinking look. Then he went and stopped the fight. Dumbledore took Neville aside and talked to him gently almost fatherly. Then as though knowing what Harry was thinking for real, Dumbledore moved Neville's hair enough for Harry to see it. A jagged lightning bolt scar etched deep on Neville's forhead.

Draco walked over to Harry and sneered back toward Neville. "Someday, someday he'll pay for this." Then he walked angrily out of the Great Hall, Harry turned to follow him and noticed Ginny giving Seamus a good-bye snogging in the corner. Then she smiled and headed for the main entrance. She and Harry walked out and Harry saw the three carriages standing by waiting for them. Lucius had sent them. Harry looked back the castle then climbed into the second carriage. After a couple of hours they stopped and the doors were opened by servants. They all got out and hurried in while the servants took care of the trunks. Harry looked around the enourmous mansion and was awed by the lush richness of it.

"Children!" A husky feminine voice called out to them. Then Harry saw her, Narcissa. Very beautiful, tall and elegant. She walked up and gave Draco a hug, Ginny a kiss on both cheeks and Harry she hugged very close. This really got to him. He looked at her as though she had two heads. He almost felt violated. Next Lucius walked over and put a hand on each of the boys shoulders then walked over to Ginny, who threw

her self into his outstretched arms. He then held her at arms' length so he could appraise her.

"Just look at her Narcissa, she's turning into a fine young woman." Lucius smiled at the young girl and Harry felt like balling up his fist and strike the letch in the face.

"Come my dear, let's let the men talk among themselves, we'll go to the solarium and have tea and crumpets." Narcissa grabbed Ginny's hand and they started walking toward the east wing of the huge house. Narcissa looked back and winked at Harry while the two Malfoy's were talking. A bitter taste seemed to rise in the back of Harry's throat. Was she making, was she suggesting something. Uck! Harry cringed.

"Well, some things have changed since you were last home boys. Now instead of living in the west wing with us, you three have your own wing. Also your own servants and they have been told that they are to cater to your every whim. Mark my words, if they falter they will be severely punished." Lucius stated as he walked with the two boys toward their new dwelling.

As they walked to the large addition, Harry witnessed a horrid sight, on the wall were the heads of a large number of house elves, and one of them was Dobey. Harry thought he would die right then and there. How had that happened, hadn't he made sure that Dobey was free. Oh no, he wasn't in Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin.

Poor Dobey. Harry felt as though he couldn't walk any farther, his legs were feeling wobbly and his stomach wanted to heave.

"When did that last house elf die, Mr. Malfoy? I keep forgetting." Harry asked the tall blonde man.

"Oh, sometime during your fourth year, I think. But what does that matter, they're just little nasties." Lucius stated then opened a pair of very large double doors. Inside was the biggest bedroom Harry had ever seen.

"Mr. Malfoy, what ever happened to my muggle relatives?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them, they haven't been around for quite sometime. They were never interested in taking care of you after you came to Hogwarts. You have been my ward since you were put into Slytherin.

Now if you will excuse me, I'll go get the women and show young Ginerva her new room." Lucius walked off and Harry and Draco went to there own rooms. Harry's was silver with green trim and had a huge four poster bed in the center. Draco's was green with silver trim and the same bed in the center of the room. When Ginny arrived, Lucius opened her door and she squealed with joy. Her room was very feminine and very white, white lace ruffles were everywhere. She had a very frilly canopy bed and matching curtains. After the three of them got situated they had dinner then went to their rooms. Harry crawled into his huge feather bed and drifted into a fitful sleep. As the night wore on he thought he felt the bed shift with someone's weight. He rose slightly and found Narcissa sitting smiling at him.

"How are you feeling my dear?" She asked in her husky voice.

"Fine." Harry stated feeling like a trapped animal.

"Oh dear, have you forgotten our little intrigues. That hurts my feelings." Narcissa pouted prettily.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to make Mr. Malfoy angry." Harry was grasping at straws now.

"Yes I understand, but remember if you should change your mind you know where to find me.

"Ye...Yes ma'am." Harry nearly fainted from relief when the older woman exited his room.

Finally around four in the morning Harry was able to fall asleep. His dreams were full of laughing moments with Ron and Hermione, sad moments looking back at his losses and proud moments on the Quidditch pitch. As he slept he smiled at a memory of Seamus and the exploding feather. Then there was a loud crash and he woke up with a start. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and put on his glasses. As he looked for the reason for the noise he saw a very embarrassed Neville Longbottom holding a

broken piece of a vase. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was back at Gryffindor. He wondered suddenly if anything had changed. He ran to the door and down to the common room. Nothing had changed, thankfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...

Draco went through his bed again and decided to try sleeping on one of the overstuffed couches. He tore one of the quilts off from his bed and went to the common room. An hour after falling in and out of sleep, exhaustion took its toll. He sank into a deep sleep.

Dream form...

He awoke and stretched he was so relieved that he hadn't had that awful dream. He was about to get up when he realized that he was in his bed, he looked at the other beds and saw that Crabbe and Goyle were sitting up wiping at their eyes. Then he saw Zambini coming back from the toilet. Then he had the shock of his life, St. Potter and Finnegan walked in dressed in Slytherin robes, and Potter's was as richly accented as his own. He also noticed very specific differences in Harry. The boy who lived had an aristocratic glare on his face and no scar. What the hell is going on? The next shock was the pictures sitting on Potter's and his night stands. Malfoy looked at his own, his mother and father were standing looking pure blood and proud.

Potter's picture was of Malfoy's family, except that Potter and that Weasle girl were also in it. They looked very malicious and arrogant. A definite improvement for the Weasley. She was very nice looking. Then he noticed that he, Potter, Finnegan and Zambini all had the same picture of the Weasley brat. She was smiling proudly and blowing a kiss. Malfoy felt a pull in his loins as he watched the young woman smile and bat her lashes. She was beautiful.

"Miss her already, huh? She just snuck out two hours ago." Finnegan called over to him. He swung around to glare at the half-blood, but changed his mind. What ever the problem here, these were now his people.

He just nodded and put the picture back.

"Don't worry she'll catch you again, she always does." Potter stated and gave Draco a friendly punch in the upper arm.

"Better hurry, the carriages will be here soon to take us home." Potter continued then snapped his fingers and Goyle grabbed his trunk and pulled it and his own out of the room. Draco couldn't help smiling. Never thought Potter had it in him.

After getting dressed he packed and Crabbe walked swiftly over and grabbed his trunk along with his own. He followed Goyles lead. Finnegan and Zambini drug their own. He walked out of the dorm with Potter and came face to face with the beautiful red haired Weasley. She was walking in front of a trunk being carried by two house elves. Again, Draco couldn't help laughing. But stopped abruptly when Weasley walked over "Hey, your rides are here." Zambini called from the Foyer.

"Hurry, we don't want to keep your Father waiting." The Weasley girl stated. Why was she so excited to see his father?

Didn't she hate him. Why was Potter and Finnegan talking like they had been in Slytherin for years?

The Weasley girl gave Potter then him a sweet kiss. He was stunned it made him want the girl, terribly. As they were heading for the foyer Draco looked into the Great Hall, he sneered as he saw Longbottom talking to a group of other Gryffindors. Draco went forward and soon found himself in a duel with the sniveling git. But this was no longer the same whining Gryffindor, always being protected by Potter and the Weasel lot. Now he was standing to defend himself and to Draco's amazement he saw a lightning bolt scar on Longbottom's forehead. He wondered what was going on. Then Dumbledore walked in and broke up the fight after just a couple of shots. He spoke to Longbottom like a father lovingly talks to a son. Something Draco had never experienced first hand. Then Draco turned and saw Potter, he was glaring at Longbottom with pure loathing. Draco grinned slightly and walked over to join his former foe. They turned and headed out to the three coaches that were waiting for them. Potter climbed into the second, the Weasel girl in the third and he climbed into the first. Soon they were heading for the manor.

The trip to the manner seemed to go much faster then it had other times. Draco would have companions, something that was completely new to him. These companions were not what he would have expected, but it would be an experience. They rounded the corner and headed up the long cobblestone drive to the grand manor, the manor he had always dreaded returning to.


End file.
